


"You're... gay?"

by ArtisticJeans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticJeans/pseuds/ArtisticJeans
Summary: [After the Fell’s thought they were out just for a nice date, in a lovely, fancy restaurant. But something unexpected had come to them by their very own server!]





	"You're... gay?"

**Author's Note:**

> (This had come from a rp of mine and I had to make it into a fic the prompt was fucking hilarious! I just had to!!!! Now enjoy as I try my best with my horrible English to write this out. >w<)

“Hey there boys, you two ready to order?” The waitress asked, pulling out her notepad and pen, ready to jot down the orders.

“Sure thing, doll.” Sans had smiled, looking at her. Grillby giving a sort of glare with that last comment. “Uh-Me and my boyfriend would like to get-“

Before Sans could even finish the waitress then spoke “Wait-Wait Wait… boyfriend?” She frowns, looking at Sans.

“….yes?” Sans nods a little, sweating, not liking that expression given by the lady before them.

“… you’re his boyfriend?” The Waitress then asked as she eyed Grillby.

“…………??” Grillby only gave a nod as a response, actually quite confused at this. Why was she acting so surprised…

“Yes, He is… why, no gays allowed?” Sans frowned, now feeling a bit upset, the two just wanted a nice dinner out, that’s all.

“No no, this is a LBGT+ friendly restaurant of course! It’s just…” she then turns to Sans, speaking a little lowly “..he’s gay?”

“Pfft!” Sans then smiled at the question. “Yes! He’s my boyfriend! Of course he’s gay!” He laughs, thinking such a silly question that is.

“Ugh…” Grillby groans at that, is that what this is all about? His sexuality?

“Sorry, sorry… but how?” She raises a brow, looking at Grillby once again.

“You… you need an explanation on how someone’s gay?” He laughs a bit, he tried so how not to embarrass his love but it was so hard with this stupid waitress!

“In your case yes.. I mean just look at you!” She points down then up at Grillby’s attire, of course since it was a date after all, so he was all dressed up! 

“You look too cool to be gay. I’d think you’d be a total chick magnet!” She then smiled, thinking somehow that was a compliment.

“Oh my god… “ Grillby placed his face into the palm of his hand.

“Hahaha!!” The skeleton couldn’t quite hold it in anymore, he had to let out that horrible laugh! Embarrassing his boyfriend.

“Shut up!” Grillby slammed his hand onto the table top, making the waitress jolt.

“Just let us order-heheheheh…” The smaller one wipes a tear, smiling as he looks at her.

“By fucking god..” The elemental’s flames began to flicker a bit out fo anger, and they were much brighter, from being so flustered at all of this.

“Right, right. Okay, okay…” She nodded, and looks at her notepad, then clears her throat “but still-“

“SANS, LETS JUST GO PLEASE-“


End file.
